criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Empires Fall
All Empires Fall is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as a 40th case of Save The Europe (Season 2), as well the 82nd case of the game. It takes place in Turkey and Russia. Plot Upon hearing by Habib that Omer is dead, the team went fastly there to meet with him and find his location of death. Habib told them that he is inside the secret ritual chamber. After inspecting the scene, Luka and the player found Omer lying on the floor with a letter "L" on his chest. The team first turn to Habib, wanting to know more about his search and how he found him. Continuing their investigation the team found enough to suspect Zeynep Kaya, ex-wife of the victim and Roberto Dias, a rich criminal. When Katarina finished the autopsy of his body, she said that the murder weapon is probably a branding iron, but also that the killer left traces of an energy bars on his body while branding him. When Luka and the player back to recap the case, they were informed by Chief Wilson that Natasha Romanova, Russian president wants to speak with the player. She said that she is sorry for the team's lost and that she is willing to help how much is in her power. Luka and the player decided to search the office of a president in the meantime and found that psychologist Radimir Dimitrov had a meeting with the victim. Without new leads the team back to their settlement in Moscow where they were informed that the player received a package. Inside the package was just a note, that by analyzes is confirmed to be from the killer. The team then back to his hideout to search for more clues and found that Zeynep had a little video chat before his dead and decided to see why she lied. she said that she lied because she still loved him and just wanted to know what got into him. Without any other choice, the team needed to put her into custody until the end of investigation. Also, they back to Habib when they found about his fight with the victim. He said that he got into fighting with him because he tried to kill him. Later on, the team looked into the scheme what could be their next lead when Natasha called them and said that she is under attack. After making sure that Nataha is okay she said that is all victim's fault and that she should've never invited him for a conversation. The team back to interrogate Roberto after finding that he used to threat the victim. He said that it was just "a polite" push to stop messing in his plans. Also, they interrogated Radimir for the last time where the player found that he send him an insulting figure. He said that it was just a gift for a faker who betrayed his trust by joining to LEGION instead of a resistance movement Red Hands. With the last collected evidence the team arrested Roberto for murder of ex-EIP's profiler Omer Kaya. He denied that he killed him until eventually he confessed as he could've not held that pride anymore. He said that it's true that he killed him but that he killed him simply because he didn't trust him. He continued and said that all that his story about leaving EIP just to join LEGION and be part of a New Order sounded very poor and shady but he accepted it only to have a proper place to kill him. He continued to explain as he told the team that when he approached the ritual chamber and deeded to apply a holy LEGION mark, instead of black boiling color he needed to apply on his shoulder he used a branding iron who was 8 hours under 300°C temperature and branded the sign on his chest which due to the hotness of the iron killed him. When Luka and the player got to arrest him Natasha with her guards appeared and told the team to back up as Roberto has political immunity and can't be arrested in Russia. Before leaving the interrogation room Roberto smiled evilly at them and said that they should first clean their department from LEGION before getting to arrest another. With empty hands and with no clues on what Roberto meant Luka and the player back to their main headquarters were Chief Wilson waited for them to tell them important news about the destiny of the EIP. Inside his office, Chief Wilson said that he resign from his job and as he didn't succeed to stop LEGION's progress and how he failed, his father and didn't keep freedom of Europe only logical choice is to step away. Even with begging of the team to stay he decided to leave leaving his legitimations and his father's badge. In that time Habib said that he need to have a word with the player as he can't hold it anymore. He said that he need to confess that he is ex LEGION member. Luka, ready to arrest him right on the spot was stopped by Maya who told them that she is the one who told him to keep it as a secret. Habib continued and said that his late wife and he joined the LEGION couple of years ago not knowing in what they get into. After finished that LEGION is a serious and dangerous organization he told Marina that he will left and that is she want to stay alive she will need as well. Thinking that he is just paranoid she said that there are no worries, and that LEGION is just an intellectual organization but that she will join him later, which never happened. Luka said that he won't be able to watch him with the same eyes again but Habib said that he tells the truth and that he will prove that. When he slammed out of the room Maya told the team that Elena asked the player and Luka to meet her at the ritual chamber because she discovered something major. Upon getting there and without no signs of Elena the team searched the place. After the player found the cryptex and after Zeynep's analyzes it's confirmed that the message is actually a blackmail from Lion and that Elena is locked up in a tank under Omer's bed but that the team should hurry if the want to find her alive. After finding her passed out in a capsule, the team sent to Tony to check on her. Later, the team back to the lab to see how she is doing when she jumped on the team demanding to speak with the player and that news she has are the matter of life and death. She said that Roberto want to become a vice leader of LEGION and that Lion said that he need to prove his loyalty by bombing Moscow. The quickly went to warn Natasha to evacuate the city, but while convincing her to do that grenades exploded around the cabinet caused half of it to be destroyed and when one of them was ready to hit the player Elena jumped on it causing her to explode in bits with her last words "You are the only hope". After searching the remains of the the cabinet the team collected the pieces of Elena but also restored the secret LEGION's prayer list from a prayer book. After the events the team prepared a funeral for a fallen hero on which even Chief Wilson appeared. The days passed before Chief Wilson back to the HQ and said that he will go to talk with Natasha and that get her help and launch a big operation against LEGION where all LEGIONs would be arrested on the spot. Upon saying that Maya arrived telling that Panther escaped the prison again but also that Lion set the Moscow on fire. Chief said that the worry is on him as he left. Two days later, on the news appeared Lion who officially announced that final phase of Operation Blackjack will start as the molotov cocktails start to fall all over Moscow covering it in fire. The team knew that this is their last chance for a final justice so they went back to Moscow. Summary [[:Category:Victims (STE)|'Victim']] * Omer Kaya (Found dead with the letter "L" on his chest) Murder Weapon * Not found [[:Category:Killers (STE)|'Killer']] * Roberto Dias Suspects HRomanovC40STE.png|Habib Romanov ZKayaC40STE.png|Zeynep Kaya RDiasC40STE.png|Roberto Dias NRomanovaC40STE.png|Natasha Romanova RDimitrovSTE.png|Radimir Dimitrov Quasi-Suspect(s) FWilsonQSTE.png|Felix Wilson Killer's Profile * The Killer meditates. * The Killer eats energy bars. * The Killer knows the Bible. * The Killer wears white. * The Killer has gray hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ritual Chamber (Clues: Victim's body, Burner phone, Paper ball; Victim identified: Omer Kaya; New Suspect: Habib Romanov) *See what Habib found about the victim (Prerequisite: Ritual Chamber searched) *Examine Burner phone (Result: Phone calls; New Suspect: Zeynep Kaya) *Examine Paper ball (Result. Address; New Crime Scene: Victim's Hideout) *See why Zeynep wanted to contact the victim (Prerequisite: Phone calls discovered) *Investigate Victim's hideout (Prerequisite: Address recovered; Clues: Driving license, broken record) *Examine Driving licence (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Roberto Dias) *Examine Broken record (Result: Music Record) *Question Roberto what he did at the victim's hideout (Prerequisite: Driving license face recognized) *Analyze Music record (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer meditates) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats energy bars) *Move on to the next Chapter! (1 star) Chapter 2 *See what president Natasha Romanova has to tell you (Profile Updated: Natasha meditates and eats energy bars; New Crime Scene: Office of Russian President) *Investigate Office of Russian President (Prerequisite: Natasha interrogated; Clues: Cup of teacup) *Examine Omer's cup (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Radimir Dimitrov) *Question Radimir Dimitrov if he knew the victim (Prerequisite: Saliva matches; Profile Updated: Radimir meditates; New Clue: Package) *Examine Package (Result: Note) *Analyze Note (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows the Bible; New Crime Scene: Bed) *Investigate Bed (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Clues: Locked tablet, Broken object) *Examine Locked tablet (Result: Tablet) *Examine Broken object (Result: Listening device) *Interrogate Zeynep about lying to us (Prerequisite: Tablet unlocked; Profile Updated: Zeynep meditates, eats energy bars and knows the Bible) *Analyze Listening device (12:00:00) *Question Habib about the fight (Prerequisite: Listening device analyzed; Profile Updated: Habib meditates and eats energy bars) *Move on to the next Chapter! Chapter 3 *Make sure that Natasha is okay (Profile Updated: Natasha knows the Bible; New Crime Scene: Russian President's Table ) *Investigate Russian President's Table (Prerequisite: Natasha interrogated; Clues: Broken figure, Torn card) *Examine Broken figure (Result: Strange figure) *Examine Torn card (Result: Threat) *Question Roberto why he sent a threat to the victim (Prerequisite: Threat restored; Profile Updated: Roberto meditates, eats energy bars and knows the Bible) *Analyze Strange figure (06:00:00) *Ask Radimir why he sent an insulting figure to the victim (Prerequisite: Strange figure analyzed; Profile Updated: Radimir eats energy bars and knows the Bible; New Crime Scene: Round Table) *Investigate Round Table (Prerequisite: Radimir interrogated; Clues: Broken iron, Victim's hat) *Examine Broken Iron (Result: Branding Iron; Murder Weapon classified: Branding Iron) *Examine Victim's hat (Result: Hair) *Analyze Branding iron (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears white) *Analyze Hair (15:00:00; The Killer has gray hair) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Move on to Last Chance for Justice 6! Last Chance for Justice 6 *See what news Chief Wilson has (Reward: Chief Wilson's badge) *See what Habib wants (Prerequisite: Chief Wilson interrogated) *Investigate Ritual Chamber (Prerequisite: Habib interrogated; Result: Cryptex) *Examine Cryptex (Result: Strange symbols) *Analyze Strange symbols (03:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Bed (Prerequisite: Strange symbols analyzed; Clues: Locked capsule) *Examine Capsule (Result: Elena Repkova) *Analyze Elena (06:00:00) *See the urgent news Elena has to say (Prerequisite: Elena analyzed) *Convince Natasha about LEGION's plans (Prerequisite: Elena interrogated) *Investigate Office of Russian President (Prerequisite: Natasha interrogated; Clues: Elena's remains, Golden pieces) *Examine Golden pieces (Result: LEGION's Orison) *Analyze LEGION's Orison (06:00:00) *Show to to Elena's funeral (Prerequisite: All tasks above; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to the next Case! Trivia * A title for the case is suggested by a good friend of mine and fellow user SneakSpade. Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:Save The Europe (DD) Category:Turkey and Russia (STE) Category:All Fanmade Cases